Problem: William did 35 more push-ups than Luis around noon. William did 38 push-ups. How many push-ups did Luis do?
Solution: William did 38 push-ups, and Luis did 35 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $38 - 35$ push-ups. He did $38 - 35 = 3$ push-ups.